The Death (Love) Game
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Permainan yang tak masuk akal bahkan nyawa pun ikut dipermainkan oleh mereka. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah... pernyataan cinta. (MayuAka, req siuccchi)


**By Request : audey**

 **Type :** **OneShot**

 **Fandom** **:** **Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU, Romance**

 **Rated : M**

 **Character :**

 **Mayor : Mayuzumi Chihiro & Akashi Seijuro.**

 **Minor :** **Rakuzan**

 **Inspiration :** **Zerochan Kuroko no Basuke/#1870595**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Warning : BL, Yaoi & Lemon (Implisit). Tidak suka? Monggoh angkat mata dari halaman ini~**

 **Setting : Zaman Edo**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke –** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Summary :**

 **Permainan yang tak masuk akal bahkan nyawa pun ikut dipermainkan oleh mereka. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa yang mereka lakukan adalah... pernyataan cinta.**

' _-Italic-'_ : berpikir / berbicara dalam hati

* * *

 **~The Death (Love) Game~**

Kekuasaan, kemenangan yang mutlak tak pernah lepas dari diri manusia, termasuk pada diri sang penerus Akashi.

Berbeda dengan seseorang yang tidak peduli apapun namun memiliki kesadaran akan dirinya sendiri dan tak mau mengikuti peraturan yang sewenang-wenang, seperti sang bayangan baru.

Perbedaan dari dua insan yang saling bertolak-belakang membuat mereka tak mau mengalah.

Mulai sang bayangan baru bersekolah di sekolah elit. Ia terlihat biasa saja, bahkan tak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tak peduli jika mereka tidak memandangnya, setidaknya sudah cukup membuatnya nyaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, semua berubah saat muncul seseorang yang membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah tunduk padanya karena "kemutlakannya".

 **~Keesokan Di Sekolah~**

"Eh, kalian tahu hari ini?"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kalau tak salah akan ada murid baru yang merupakan penerus dari keluarga Akashi!"

"Salah satu pengusaha terbesar di Jepang, bukan?"

"Benar! Dia juga tampan lho~!"

Semua penghuni membincangkan rumor tentang pangeran muda penerus Akashi, namun hanya satu orang yang tidak peduli yang kini sedang membaca cerita ringan di halaman belakang sambil bersandar di pohon yang besar.

 **~Beberapa Menit Kemudian~**

"Semuanya, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Aku harap kalian menghormatinya karena ayahnya adalah seorang pendiri sekolah ini."

"Baik!"

"Akashi _-sama_ , silahkan masuk."

Tak lama, muncul sesosok pria muda bersurai merah dan bermata _heterochromia ruby_ pada mata kanannya dan _topaz_ pada mata kirinya. Aura kharismatik yang menyeruak membuat seluruh mata memandang takjub padanya, namun dibalik itu semua terdapat aura mematikan yang bagi siapa menentangnya tak akan dimaafkan.

" _Boku wa Akashi Seijuurou_. _Domou_." ucap si murid baru.

Tak seperti biasa, semua orang hanya diam tercengang melihat dirinya seolah dewa kematian mendampingi dirinya.

Setelah, memperkenalkan diri, Akashi juga mendapatkan meja kosong yang sudah disiapkan.

Tak lama, kepala sekolah masuk ke ruang kelas dan mengajak Akashi untuk berkeliling.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk menemani Anda berkeliling di sekolah ini. Mari." ucap sang kepala sekolah keluar ruangan dan diikuti oleh Akashi.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok baru nan rupawan itu, namun tak ada yang berani menatap dirinya kecuali dapat izin darinya.

Saat di halaman, kepala sekolah menunjukkan halaman yang sering menjadi tempat yang difavoritkan oleh murid-muridnya.

Tak sengaja, Akashi menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang tertidur lelap di bawah pohon rindang. Ia menghampiri sosok itu tanpa mempedulikan kepala sekolah yang asyik menjelaskan.

Sosok itu, bersurai abu-abu dan sedang memegang buku tentang cerita ringan.

Mata _ruby_ -nya terus menatap sosok itu seolah ia sangat mengenal dengan seseorang yang dulu ia kenal.

"Akashi _-sama_ , apa yang Anda lakukan?" ucap kepala sekolah saat menghampiri Akashi dan tiba-tiba terkejut melihat sosok yang masih tertidur di bawah pohon. "Mayuzumi Chihiro!" teriaknya pada sosok itu.

Sosok itu membuka mata dan menampakkan permata _black diamond_ hingga bertemu dengan permata _ruby_ milik Akashi.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya geram kepala sekolah.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran." ucap Mayuzumi sebelum berdiri dan tidak mempedulikan amukan dari kepala sekolah. Seketika, dia berhenti karena Akashi berdiri di depannya. "Siapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam padanya.

Akashi sempat terkejut melihat Mayuzumi untuk pertama kalinya berani menatap kedua mata Akashi tanpa takut. Atau mungkin tidak peduli.

"Jaga sopan santunmu! Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia adalah pangeran dari keluarga Akashi! Namanya, Akashi Seijuurou!"

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Mayuzumi yang membuat Akashi dan kepala sekolah terkejut dengan responnya.

"Jika kepala sekolah memintaku untuk kembali ke ruang kelas, akan kulakukan. Lagipula, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur." ucap Mayuzumi sebelum kembali ke ruang kelasnya meninggalkan kepala sekolah.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro...?" ucap Akashi mengingat sosok tersebut.

"Benar. Dia murid kelas tiga. _IQ_ dan _skill_ -nya terbaik dari seluruh murid yang ada di sini. Kami memang menyukai kemampuannya. Tapi, dia selalu menyendiri, tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, orang yang cukup aneh dan misterius menurut kami. Lebih baik, Anda jangan bergaul dengannya!" ucap kepala sekolah.

Tak lama, seringai muncul di pucuk bibir Akashi yang artinya ia begitu tertarik pada sosok itu. "Tak apa. Anda tak perlu memikirkannya. Untuk hari ini, terima kasih telah mengantarkanku. Aku kembali ke kelas." ucap Akashi sebelum pergi meninggalkan kepala sekolah yang masih beku di tempat akibat efek saat melihat seringai mengerikan milik Akashi.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Akashi keluar untuk menikmati ketenangan di halaman belakang, namun ia dihadang oleh seorang pria peranakan Amerika.

" _Anta wa_ Sei _-chan desu yo nee_?"

"Sei _-chan_?" ucap Akashi merasa asing dengan panggilannya.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku adalah Mibuchi Leo. Ayahku adalah orang kepercayaan dari perusahaan ayahmu. Salam kenal." ucap sosok itu bernama Mibuchi memperkenalkan diri.

"Begitu."

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan bersekolah di-"

"Grooooooook!" muncul suara sendawa dari sosok orang berkulit hitam dan berbadan besar.

"Tidak bisakah untuk tidak bersendawa di belakangku?! Menjijikkan!" protes Mibuchi.

"Hoho! Aku habis makan 50 porsi dalam lima menit!"

"50 porsi?! Kau tidak waras!"

"Leo _-nee_ ~" muncul sosok yang lain yang menurut penglihatan Akashi memiliki insting hewan liar.

"Kau juga kemari." ucap Mibuchi jengkel.

"Aku mencarimu tahu!" ucap pria bersurai kuning itu sambil melipatkan tangannya ke belakang kepala. Tak lama, ia melirik ke arah Akashi. "Kau...?"

Sosok berbadan besar juga ikut melirilnya. "Ah, murid baru kelas satu, ya?" tanyanya.

"Yap! Namanya Akashi Seijuurou~!" ucap Mibuchi memperkenalkan diri Akashi ada temannya.

" _Ore wa_ Hayama Kotarou! _Yoroshiku_ ~!"

"Hmph! _Ore wa_ Nebuya Eikichi!"

"Kami semua kelas dua, jadi kau adalah adik kelas kami~ Panggil kami " _Senpai_ "~" ucap Mibuchi sambil tersenyum.

Namun, orang yang ada di hadapan mereka tak mudah bahkan tak akan pernah mengakui dirinya sebagai _junior_ mereka.

Akashi tersenyum sambil menutup mata. "Aku senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Tapi..." -membuka mata lebar hingga terdapat sinar melingkar pada kedua _iris_ -nya dan menatap mata ketiga orang itu- "Kuberitahu satu hal. Orang yang kuperbolehkan menatapku adalah orang yang kuajak bicara atau jika aku memang mengizinkannya! Bagi yang menatapku tanpa izin, sama halnya mereka meremehkanku! Orang yang meremehkanku, tak peduli siapapun dirimu, tak akan kuampuni!".

 _Bruk!_

Seluruh mata menatap kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi. Ketiga pria yang ada di hadapan Akashi seketika berlutut tanpa bersentuhan dengan fisik. Seolah tatapan Akashi adalah tekanan yang membuat mereka roboh seketika.

"Berlututlah dan sadarilah posisimu!" ucap Akashi sebagai peringatan untuk Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya. Kemudian, sinar mata Akashi menghilang dan ia menghela napas. "Untuk saat ini, kalian kuberi ampun. Tapi tidak untuk berikutnya!" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka yang membeku pada posisi yang sama.

"Ta...tadi..." ucap Nebuya shok.

"Le...Leo _-nee_..." ucap Hayama gemetar.

"Wah... gawat juga... Aku yakin..., seluruh orang di tempat ini benar-benar sudah tunduk padanya...!" ucap Mibuchi menyadari sejak awal saat Akashi menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

Di halaman belakang, Akashi kembali menemukan sesosok pria yang sempat bertatapan mata dengannya yang sedang membaca buku dan bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Mayuzumi _-san_... _desu yo ne_?" tanya Akashi pada sosoknya yang tak lain adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Mayuzumi menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Kau lagi..." ucapnya dengan nada tidak suka.

" _Domou_." ucap Akashi memperkenalkan diri.

"Tidak sopan! Yang benar, " _hajimemashite_ " bukan " _domou_ "!" ucap Mayuzumi memprotes tingkah laku Akashi.

"Kurasa, kau juga sama." ucap Akashi sama memprotes tingkah Mayuzumi.

"Oh..." ucap Mayuzumi tidak marah ataupun protes padanya.

"Apa yang kau baca itu?" tanya Akashi penasaran dengan apa yang Mayuzumi baca.

Seketika, Mayuzumi menyodorkan bukunya di depan Akashi. "Baca sendiri." ucapnya.

Tak lama, Akashi menerima dan membaca selembar, dua lembar dari buku itu.

"Cerita ringan?" tebak Akashi.

"Benar. Cerita ini sama halnya dengan cerita pada buku lainnya tapi cerita yang dibawanya berisi hal yang ringan. Ada yang suka, ada juga yang tidak suka." jelas Mayuzumi.

"Heh..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa." ucap Akashi sambil menyerahkan kembali buku itu pada pemiliknya.

"Lalu, ada urusan apa denganku? Menggangguku lagi?" tanya Mayuzumi setelah mengambil buku dan menutupnya.

"Aku kemari karena..." -Akashi menatap rendah dan ingin membunuh ke arah Mayuzumi- "Perbuatanmu yang barusan kau lakukan pagi tadi.".

"Pagi tadi?"

"Benar. Kau menatapku tanpa seizinku! Bahkan, ketidakpedulianmu membuatku merasa diremehkan! Apa kau benar-benar tidak berpikir jernih dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mayuzumi terdiam sejenak tapi ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dari tatapan membunuh dari Akashi. "Untuk apa aku tidak berpikir jernih? Manusia memiliki indra penglihatan berupa mata. Mata digunakan untuk melihat, menatap bahkan menonton apapun yang diinginkan oleh pemiliknya. Jadi, apakah aku menatapmu itu salah? Adakah peraturan atau undang-undang yang bertuliskan bahwa menatapmu tanpa izin akan dikenai sanksi?" jelas Mayuzumi.

Akashi kembali terdiam tapi ia belum kalah.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak meremehkanmu tapi aku memang tidak peduli kau siapa. Aku harus bersimpati padamu? Maaf saja. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka diatur sewenang-wenang olehmu." -Mayuzumi kembali membaca buku- "Lebih baik aku memikirkan diriku sendiri daripada membuang tenaga dan pikiranku untuk dirimu.".

Kedua manik Akashi melebar sejenak sebelum seringai muncul dan membuat Mayuzumi terkejut akan perubahan Akashi.

 _'Ada apa dengannya? Dia terlihat berbeda.'_

"Baru kali ini, aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu. Menarik. Aku semakin tertarik padamu. Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, apapun yang kita lakukan di sekolah adalah _duel_ antara kau dan aku. Jika kau menang, kau boleh menyelaku bahkan kau punya hak untuk mengusirku dari sini. Tapi, jika kau kalah... kau akan menjadi budak pribadiku." ucap Akashi memberikan bendera merah untuk peperangan antar Akashi dan Mayuzumi.

"Permainan di sekolah? Membosankan." ucap Mayuzumi protes.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Permainan yang membuat tubuh kita tercabik, bahkan lepas dari tempatnya pun, adalah _duel_ khusus untuk kita. Artinya, _Duel_ Kematian."

Manik Mayuzumi membulat sempurna mendengar pendapat dari Akashi yang terbilang diluar batas 'normal' manusia.

"Apa kau takut, Chihiro?"

"Heh! Jangan meremehkanku!" ucapnya sambil berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Kuterima tantanganmu!"

* * *

Hari demi hari, mereka bertarung satu sama lain. Mulai dari materi, permainan, sampai _skill_ fisik pun mereka terus seimbang dan tak ada yang kalah.

Bahkan, saat dalam _Kendo_ , mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain sampai poin mereka tetap seimbang 4 : 4 dari 5 poin.

Seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar mereka ternganga karena kemampuan mereka yang sama-sama hebatnya.

"Mereka... tak ada yang roboh..."

"Benar-benar monster..."

Ucap seluruh penonton.

Tak lama, mereka melepaskan pelindung mereka dan hanya dengan pedang kayu.

"Menyusahkan saja." ucap Mayuzumi setelah melepaskan pelindungnya.

"Benar. Lebih ringan seperti ini." tambah Akashi.

"Oi, ini bercanda, 'kan?"

"Aku dengar, mereka ber- _due_ l bahkan fisik pun ikut."

"Ditambah lagi, nyawa mereka ikut-ikutan dalam pertaruhan mereka!"

"Ini gila!"

Seluruh orang mulai ketakutan saat menyaksikan _Duel_ Kematian mereka.

Dan dengan cepat, mereka berlari dalam posisi menyerang.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

 _Teng! Teng!_

Bel pergantian sudah terdengar. Akashi dan Mayuzumi berhenti disaat senjata mereka hampir menyentuh tubuh lawan.

"Cih!" kesal Mayuzumi dan segera menarik pedang kayunya.

"Kurasa, kita sudahi dulu pertarungan ini. Tapi, jika kau ingin melanjutkan duel ini, kau bisa menyerangku kapanpun kau mau. Bahkan, dikediamanku pun akan kuizinkan." ucap Akashi saat merapikan peralatannya.

"Jika itu maumu, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan. Bersiaplah!"

"Tentu."

Walaupun mereka menyudahi _duel_ sementara mereka, tetap saja aura saling membunuh masih terasa di antara mereka.

 **~Malam Harinya Di Rumah Akashi~**

Akashi sedang membaca buku di teras rumahnya. Dengan tenang, ia berkonsentrasi.

Tapi, tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia diserang oleh seseorang dari atap namun dengam kilat, Akashi mengeluarkan pedang di balik jubahnya dan menangkis serangannya.

" _Yokoso_ , Chihiro." ucap Akashi sebelum menendang sosok itu.

Sosok itu melompat menghindar dan berdiri di tanah lapang depan kamar Akashi. "Ya. _Ochamashimasu_." ucap sosok itu yang merupakan Mayuzumi.

Tak lama, keributan datang menghampiri mereka yang merupakan pendekar pelindung keluarga Akashi.

"Seijuurou _-sama_! _Daijoubu ka_?" ucap seorang pelayannya.

"Minggir! Jangan menggangguku!" perintah Akashi pada seluruh pendekarnya.

"Tapi..."

"Ini perintahku! Atau kalian yang akan kubunuh! Ini pertarunganku dengannya!"

Setelah mendengarkan perintah dari sang majikan, seluruh pendekar menjauh dari mereka.

"Oh? Kukira, kau akan menangis ketakutan dan meminta tolong pada pelindungmu." ucap sarkas Mayuzumi.

"Heh. Jangan meremehkanku. Aku yang mengajakmu ber- _duel_ , mana mungkin aku melarikan diri." ucap Akashi menyeringai.

"Baguslah. Kalau itu terjadi, kau tak pantas mengucapkan "mutlak" padamu." cela Mayuzumi.

"Benar." -Akashi melepaskan pedangnya dari sarung pedang- " _Koi_!" ucap Akashi memulai pertarungan mematikan mereka.

 _Tring! Trang!_

Dentingan benda besi dan tajam membela keheningan malam dan mampu membuat suasana menjadi mencekam dengan aura membunuh dari masing-masing kubu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka belum ada yang kalah sampai setengah jam. Setelah itu mereka mulai kelelahan.

 _'Tak kusangka, dia begitu hebat! Tapi, ia masih belum bisa menandingiku.'_ pikir Mayuzumi.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan menutup sejenak. Mengambil napas untuk menenangkan diri. _'Saatnya...'_

 _Zzztt!_

"Eh?"

"Tak mungkin...!"

Seluruh mata membulat sempurna, termasuk Mayuzumi. Ada apa?

"Izinkan aku untuk menunjukkan perbedaan kemampuanku padamu!" ucap Akashi yang kini memasuki _Z_ _one_.

Seketika Akashi muncul di depan Mayuzumi dan menebas bahu Mayuzumi.

Beruntung Mayuzumi menghindar tapi serangan Akashi berhasil melukai bahu Mayuzumi. _'Kh! Kuso!'_ kesalnya dalam hati.

" _Doushita_? Menyerah?" tanya Akashi tetap dalam posisi _Zone_.

"Belum!"

"Baiklah." ucap Akashi sebelum menebaskan seluruh tubuh Mayuzumi dengan cepat.

"Aaaarrgh!" Mayuzumi kewalahan hingga tubuhnya kini terlumuri oleh cairan merah miliknya. Ia tak mampu bergerak bahkan pandangannya mulai kabur.

Akashi yang hanya menatapnya akhirnya menghilangkan _Zone_ -nya dan kembali menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Apa... yang kau... tunggu...? Lakukan!" pinta Mayuzumi untuk mengakhiri dirinya.

"Tidak. Kau harus memegang janjimu. Jika aku membunuhmu maka apa gunanya taruhan tadi. Kau menjadi budakku mulai hari ini! Dan kau harus menuruti perintahku." ucap Akashi.

"Seijuurou _-sama_!" ucap pelayannya.

"Mulai hari ini, dia adalah budak pribadiku. Rawat lukanya dan siapkan pakaian dan gunakan ruangan yang ada di sebelah kamarku untuk kamarnya!" perintah sang pangeran.

"Baik!"

Tak lama, Mayuzumi dirawat oleh para pelayan tapi setelah itu, ia harus menjadi budak untuk Akashi.

Apakah ini berakhir untuknya?

Seorang Mayuzumi tak mungkin kalah begitu saja. Dia pasti akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam tapi sementara ia harus istirahat dulu.

* * *

Kini setiap harinya, Mayuzumi harus berdiri mendampingi Akashi kapanpun dan dimanapun, kecuali saat pelajaran kelas. Ia harus melayani dan melakukan apapun yang Akashi inginkan.

"Jadi, Mayuzumi menjadi pelayanmu, Sei _-chan_?" tanya Mibuchi sambil menunjuk Mayuzumi.

"Begitulah." jawab Akashi.

"Heh! Tak kusangka si jenius Mayuzumi kalah dengan Sei _-chan_." ucap Mibuchi mengolok.

"Tunduk juga si pelajar jenius ini. Ahahaha!" Hayama pun juga ikut.

"Mati saja sana!" Nebuya memperparah celaannya.

Tak hanya mereka, seluruh siswa di sekolah menertawakan dirinya tanpa ampun.

Akashi tersenyum menang melihat Mayuzumi disiksa seperti itu karena pembalasannya telah ia lakukan.

Yang dirasakan Mayuzumi adalah kebalikan yang dirasakan Akashi. Kebencian, kemarahan, kekesalan yang tidak bisa ia hentikan. Dan tentunya, rasa balas dendam muncul di dalam dirinya.

 **~Malam Harinya Kediaman Akashi~**

 _Duk!_

Suara pukulan Mayuzumi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Akashi. Dendam kesumat yang ingin ia lampiaskan. Namun, dengan cara apa ia membalaskan dendamnya?

"Ngh..."

Terdengar ringkihan dari ruang sebelah Mayuzumi, tepatnya kamar Akashi.

 _'Apa yang dia lakukan malam begini?'_ pikir Mayuzumi.

"Aah...!"

Ringkihan itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Mayuzumi namun ringkihan itu adalah sebuah kenikmatan yang tak bisa ditahan.

Mayuzumi menelan ludah dan perlahan membuka pintu yang membatasi ruangnya dengan ruang Akashi untuk mengintip apa yang dilakukan Akashi.

 _'A...apa?!'_ pikir Mayuzumi terkejut melihat apa yang tak pernah ia lihat.

Majikannya, Akashi terlihat hampir tak berbusana. _Kimono_ -nya terlepas dan jatuh hingga tubuh atasnya terlihat dengan jelas oleh mata Mayuzumi. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, tangannya yang kurus dan putih pucat bermain keperjakaannya dengan lihai. Erangan demi erangan menggoda menggema di kedua telinga Mayuzumi.

 _Bruk!_

Tak kuat Akashi melakukannya sambil duduk, akhirnya ia roboh dan masih terus melakukan hal yang sama dengan ritme yang cepat.

"Naaahh! Aahh!"

Mata terpejam penuh kenikmatan, punggung yang menjulang ke atas hingga tubuhnya yang menggeliat bak cacing kepanasan membuat Mayuzumi menelan ludah, gemetar dan tentunya keperjakaannya protes dan memberontak.

"Aaaahhh!"

Teriakan Akashi mengakhiri segalanya, di saat yang sama tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dan cairan putih kental. Ia menyentuhnya dan menjilatnya tanpa ada rasa jijik.

Tak lama, Mayuzumi sudah menutup pintunya dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut dengan wajah memerah bak tomat yang segar. Tanpa ia ketahui, pelaku yang membuatnya tak tenang melirik ke ruangannya dan menyeringai menang karena yang ia lakukan berhasil membuat Mayuzumi semakin kesal.

Apa yang sebenarnya yang Akashi pikirkan? Yah, sangat sulit ditebak memang sebagai manusia bergolongan darah AB.

* * *

 **~Keesokannya~**

Hari minggu, tak ada kegiatan apapun tapi tidak dengan Mayuzumi.

Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi buta untuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk Akashi. Beruntung ia melupakan kejadian malam.

Saat di kamar, Akashi sudah terbangun dalam keadaan tak berbusana.

"Ka-kau...!" ucap Mayuzumi terkejut bahkan hampir menjatuhkan hidangannya dari nampan.

"Ah, _ohayou_ , Chihiro." sapa Akashi yang seolah ia menjadi manusia polos maupun bocah kecil. Ah, "seolah" pasti tahu maksudnya.

Mayuzumi menaruh nampan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kubuatkan sarapan untukmu. Permi-".

"Kau belum boleh pergi, Chihiro." ucap Akashi melarang Mayuzumi.

Langkah Mayuzumi terhenti seketika.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. "Mandikan aku!" perintahnya.

"Hah?! Kau sudah dewasa! Untuk apa kau memintaku seperti anak kecil yang manja?" protes Mayuzumi.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau harus melakukan apa yang kuperintah bahkan harus berada di sampingku kemanapun yang aku mau? Itu artinya, kau juga harus memandikan diriku. Kau tak ingin mandi pun tak masalah." ucapnya.

"A-"

"Ini perintah!" ucap Akashi tegas.

"Cih!" akhirnya, Mayuzumi mengikuti perintahnya. Ia ingat hukuman ini belum bisa terlepas begitu saja. Ia akan membalasnya lebih kejam dari ini.

Tak lama, Mayuzumi menggosokkan tubuh Akashi dengan busa penggosok. Ia berusaha menutup wajah merahnya namun tetap saja tak bisa jika dihadapannya terdapat hidangan yang luar biasa mewah dan ingin rasanya ingin ia melahapnya namun ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tertipu akan godaan dari diri Akashi.

Setelah itu pembersihan pada tubuhnya, Akashi merendamkan dirinya di pemandian air panas yang telah disediakan. Mayuzumi berdiri di ruang pojok dekat pintu dan mengalihkannya ke pintu.

Akashi yang memperhatikannya mengerti bahwa Mayuzumi berusaha menahannya. Tapi, bukan Akashi namanya jika dia memiliki ide yang mampu membuat Mayuzumi bersujud di hadapannya.

"Chihiro."

"Aku sudah menggosokkan tubuhmu dan menemanimu di sini. Bolehkah aku keluar?"

"Kau boleh keluar setelah kau kemari mendekat denganku."

Tak lama, Mayuzumi menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi pemandian.

"Mendekatlah."

Mayuzumi menunduk hingga wajahnya menyamai posisi Akashi.

Dan seketika, Akashi memeluk leher Mayuzumi dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka.

Manik _black diamond_ Mayuzumi membulat sempurna sebelum ia menarik dirinya menjauh dari Akashi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya terkejut.

Akashi kembali menyeringai. " _Doushite_? Bukankah ini perintah?".

"Persetan kau!" bentak Mayuzumi sebelum meninggalkan Akashi seorang diri.

Akashi terkekeh iblis melihat respon Mayuzumi.

"Semakin menarik saja."

Saat setelah hal itu terjadi, Mayuzumi enggan mendekati Akashi tapi Akashi malah membiarkannya.

Hingga malam tiba dan semua tertidur lelap, kecuali Akashi.

 **~Lemon Scene~**

Malam ini, Akashi mengenakan _kimono_ serba putih dengan motif bunga pada bagian ujung lengan dan bagian bawah. Dengan posisi duduk bertumpu satu lutut hingga kaki kirinya sangat terlihat dengan jelas hingga pangkal kaki. Ia kini terlihat seperti seorang putri yang cantik walaupun ia ditakdirkan terlahir sebagai lelaki.

Matanya terpejam satu jam yang lalu dengan posisi yang sama.

Aneh, tapi itulah yang dia lakukan karena ia tahu...

 _Sriiing!_

Akan ada seseorang yang sudah melepaskan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke leher Akashi.

Akashi tidak terkejut maupun panik. Tangan kirinya memegang ujung ganggang pedang hingga menyentuh tangan seseorang yang sudah berniat ingin membunuh Akashi.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan melakukan ini..." -mata terbuka dan melirik sosok dengan ujung matanya- "Chihiro.".

Ternyata sosok itu tak lain adalah orang yang berambisi untuk menghabisi Akashi, Mayuzumi.

"Hm! Tak kusangka kau mengetahuiku." ucap Mayuzumi yang sudah ketahuan.

"Aku bisa melihat segalanya dengan mataku, bahkan masa depan sekalipun." ucap Akashi menyombongkan dirinya.

"Berarti, apa kau bisa melihat kematianmu yang sebentar lagi akan menghampirimu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mati tapi... kau berhasil melampiaskan balas dendammu hingga kau puas."

Mata Mayuzumi membulat karena pernyataan yang tepat dari Akashi.

"Nah, lakukanlah! Aku tak akan berontak." ucap Akashi pasrah.

"Jangan bercanda!" sentak Mayuzumi sebelum membuang pedangnya dan mendorong Akashi serta menindihnya.

Akashi hanya menatap datar pada Mayuzumi seperti tak mempedulikan apapun.

"Jangan meremehkan-!" ucap Mayuzumi terhenti karena Akashi menarik kepala Mayuzumi ke bahu Akashi.

"Jangan membantah akan perintah dirimu sendiri! Aku tahu kau memang ingin menghancurkanku bahkan melumatku tanpa sisa. Karena itu, jangan sungkan-sungkan." bisik Akashi seraya menggoda Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi menyeringai. "Sekarang kau bertingkah menjadi Pangeran Manja, ya? Baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau kehilangan kehormatanmu!" ucapnya memperingatkan.

"Itulah yang aku-aahh!" ucap Akashi berhenti saat Mayuzumi menyerang leher jenjangnya.

Mayuzumi melumat setiap milimeter lehernya tanpa ada yang meninggalkannya. Tangannya ia kerjakan untuk membuka sabuk dan mengeksploitasi tubuh pucat Akashi.

Akashi mendesah dan mengerang nikmat saat dirinya di sentuh oleh lawannya. _'I...inikah rasanya jika orang lain menyentuh diriku walaupun ia adalah lawanku...? Atau karena memang aku tertarik padanya? Ahh..._ _sungguh_ _luar biasa dibandingkan aku menyentuh diriku sendiri.'_ pikirnya dalam hati. "Aahh!" pekiknya terkejut saat keperjakaannya dipegang oleh Mayuzumi.

"Kenapa kau berhenti? Tunjukkan suaramu, Akashi Seijuurou!" ucap Mayuzumi saat memainkan keperjakaan Akashi dengan ritme cepat namun menggoda.

"Nghh!" Akashi menggeliat merespon apa yang dilakukan Mayuzumi. "He-hentikan!" teriaknya dan Mayuzumi pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau ingin keluar?" tanya Mayuzumi sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin." -Akashi membalikkan posisi Mayuzumi hingga Akashi menindih Mayuzumi- "Kau tak boleh melakukannya. Ini perintahku!" ucap Akashi saat membuka bagian atas pakaian Mayuzumi dan menjilat tubuh Mayuzumi.

 _'Heh! Pangeran Manja beraksi, ya?'_ pikir Mayuzumi.

Tak lama, Akashi meraih keperjakaan Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi protes tak dijamah sama sekali kemudian menjilatnya dan mengulumnya bak memakan es krim stik dengan nikmat.

Mayuzumi mengerang sebagai respon bahwa ia menyukai cara Akashi.

Akashi mengubah ritmenya lebih cepat saat ia mengulum keperjakaannya dan seketika itu juga, ia dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang menyembur ke tenggorokannya.

"Si...al..." ucap Mayuzumi saat terengah-engah.

Akashi melepaskannya dan menelan cairan milik Mayuzumi.

" _Umaii_..." ucap lirih Akashi saat merasakan rasa milik Mayuzumi.

"Hah...?"

Tak lama, Akashi sudah mempersiapkan untuk kegiatan lanjutannya berupa... "penyatuan".

"O...oi...! Jangan katakan kau...!" ucap Mayuzumi terkejut saat keperjakaannya sudah menyentuh lubang kehormatan milik Akashi.

Tanpa menunggunya, Akashi meneroboskan keperjakaan Mayuzumi ke dalam lubang kehormatannya dengan cepat dan paksa. "Ngghhh..." pekiknya setelah berhasil membenamkan seluruhnya.

Mayuzumi hanya mengerenyitkan tapi ia juga merasakan seluruhnya di dalam diri Akashi.

 _'Ya ampun...'_ Mayuzumi sampai tak bisa berkata apapun. Dan tak sadar, seringai iblis Mayuzumi melebar dan bersamaan dengan gencarannya yang langsung mengambil ritme cepat.

Akashi berteriak nikmat hingga saliva dan air mata beradu meluncur ke bawah mengikuti gravitasi. Beruntung tak ada pelayan maupun penjaga di sekitar kamarnya. Semuanya dipulangkan sementara atas perintah Akashi hingga hanya Mayuzumi dan dirinya yang tinggal di kediamannya.

Mayuzumi yang mengetahui keganjalan itu langsung membalasnya dengan cara ini. Namun, bukan jera yang ada pada Akashi.

Lihat saja! Wajah Akashi begitu menikmati bahkan seringainya masih terpasang pada wajahnya.

" _B-baka_! Turunkan aku! Aaahh!" teriak Akashi yang sudah tak kuat menahan diri.

Mayuzumi menyadarinya namun ia tetap tidak menuruti perintah Akashi. "Tidak akan.".

Sekali hentakan, Mayuzumi mengakhirinya dengan melepaskan seluruhnya di dalam diri Akashi, dan Akashi pun ikut melepaskannya hingga mengenai tubuhnya dan Mayuzumi.

 _Bruk!_

Akashi akhirnya roboh karena sudah kelelahan dan tak mampu bangun di atas tubuh Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum heran padanya karena selama ini, orang yang tak akan pernah dibantahkan, akhirnya terbantahkan hanya karena permainan ini.

Oh, jangan salah. Yang mereka lakukan pun juga permainan lho, hanya saja permainan yang disisipkan rasa cinta antara mereka berdua walaupun mereka tak mau mengakuinya.

"Dasar Pangeran Manja. Sejak awal, kau memang kalah, tapi kau tetap saja bersikeras untuk merasa di atas yang sudah tahu kau akan jatuh karena keinginanmu. Kita sama-sama seimbang sekarang. Jadi, sudahlah." ucapnya yang tak lama melepaskan diri dari Akashi. Kemudian, menidurkan Akashi di _futon_ -nya dan tentunya Mayuzumi menemaninya di samping Akashi hingga ia pun ikut terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Seluruh alam yang menyaksikan mereka merupakan saksi dari kisah cinta mereka yang unik dan menegangkan. Sangat berbeda dengan drama maupun sinetron. Hal yang bahkan tidak normal bagi setiap pasangan. Dan itulah ciri khas yang dimiliki oleh Mayuzumi maupun Akashi... berpacaran dengan mempertaruhkan harga diri, kehormatan dan nyawa.

 **~END~**

* * *

 **Terjemahan**

"-sama" : _suffix_ untuk majikan atau yang derajatnya lebih tinggi/berkuasa.

Boku wa Akashi Seijuurou : Namaku Akashi Seijuurou

Domou : Halo

Anta wa Sei-chan desu yo nee? : Kau Sei-chan, 'kan?

"-chan" : _suffix_ untuk yang terlucu atau terimut. Sedangkan bagi Mibuchi, panggilan tersebut sebagai tanda rasa hormat untuk kaptennya, Akashi.

"-nee" : berasal dari "Onee" yang artinya kakak perempuan. Tapi, dari sudut pandang Hayama, panggilan itu sangat cocok karena sifat Mibuchi yang keibuan.

Ore wa Hayama Kotarou : Namaku Hayama Kotarou

Yoroshiku : Salam kenal

Senpai : Kakak senior

Hajimemashite : Senang bertemu denganmu

Kendo : Olahraga yang menggunakan pedang yang terbuat dari kayu, serta terdapat pelindung tubuh untuk melindungi diri dari pukulan (cari di g**gl*).

Yokoso : Selamat datang (bersifat menyambut orang yang baru saja datang ke tuan rumah)

Ochamashimasu : Maaf mengganggu / permisi.

Daijoubu ka? : Kau tidak apa-apa?

Koi! : Maju!/Ayo!

Kuso! : Sial!

Doushita? : Ada apa?

Kimono : Pakaian sederhana dari Jepang.

Ohayou : Pagi

Doushite : Kenapa?

Umaii : Lezat

Baka! : Bodoh!

Futon : Tempat tidur sederhana yang dibeberkan di atas lantai / tatami

* * *

 _Last publish by req~  
_

Cerita kelima _fandom "Kuroko no Basuke"_ , sekaligus cerita keempat dari _request reviewer_ **audey**.

Cerita ini dadakan dan dapat inspirasi dari salah satu gambar yang saya pilih. Yah, hanya segitu saja. Jadi silahkan membaca dan memberikan _review_ terbaik, ya~

Untuk yang lainnya, yuk mampir untuk membaca dan memberikan _review_ terbaik / favorit~


End file.
